1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freight train comprising at least two like storage cars for bulk material, the storage cars comprising a loading container extending in a longitudinal direction, and the storage cars being supported on undercarriages for movement on a track. The loading container of each storage car comprises a bottom conveyor band extending in the longitudinal direction for conveying the bulk material in a conveying direction from a rear end to a front end of the loading container, a transfer conveyor band at the front end, the transfer conveyor band being arranged to receive the conveyed bulk material from the bottom conveyor band and projecting from the front end to a preceding one of the two storage cars to transfer the conveyed bulk material to the loading container of the preceding storage car where the transferred bulk material forms a bulk material pile, and a sensor device mounted in the loading container for sensing the height of the bulk material pile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent No. 0 429 713 B1 describes a freight train with storage cars of the above-indicated type, wherein a sensor device is mounted at the front end of the loading container, in the conveying direction of the bottom conveyor band. The sensor device may be an optical eye or a mechanical sensor for monitoring the maximally acceptable height of the bulk material pile as the transfer conveyor band fills the loading container with the conveyed bulk material.